deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilgor the Goat
Pilgor is the main character in the videogame Goat Simulator. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Pilgor the Goat vs Asriel Dreemurr (Goat Simulator vs Undertale) *Bodyguard Vs. Pilgor the Goat *Pilgor VS Yoshi *'Pilgor VS Carl' (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Gon (...) * Spyro the Dragon (.../''Skylanders'') History Death Battle Info NOTE: THE PHYSICALITY SECTION ORIGINALLY CAME FROM HERE. PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATOR. Background *Name: Pilgor the Goat, Pilgor, The Goat, Goat, That Goat, That One Goat, The One Goat *Gender: Female *Occupation: Queen of the Goats, Survivor of the Apocalypse, Defender of Space *Baah Physicality Strength *Can send people flying with a single headbutt or kick *One blow can blow up cars, trucks, gas stations, etc. *Can knock away people, lamp posts, and pretty much anything else not nailed to the ground just by running *Took down a giant insect monster *Can one-shot a Tyrannosaurus Rex *Can send animals as big as elephants and giraffes flying *Can hurt and kill ghosts Speed *Can outrun cars, horses, and trucks *Speed is increased in some of her mutators Durability *Completely invulnerable to anything thrown at her in-game *Can survive being run over by vehicles **Sometimes to the point of being crushed into the ground *Can also survive being sent flying by vehicles *Can survive being crushed by a spiked wall *Can survive vehicle and gas station explosions *Can survive blows from her fellow goat kind *Can breath in space *Can fall from hundreds, if not thousands, of feet from the sky and get right back up *No-sells being lit on fire or electrocuted *Able to survive being turned into tin foil *Can survive with half of her body missing *Unaffected by black holes **If near a black hole while in ragdoll mode, will only be thrown to a random part of the map *Can be hit by ghosts and not risk any type of soul damage or such *Can be twisted and contorted to impossible degree without discomfort *Can survive falling into lava *Not fazed whatsoever by all the shit she goes through *Might be immortal *As confirmed by Coffee Stain Studios, is durable enough to survive a radar beam that can destroy the Earth Athleticism/Acrobatism/Agility *Excellent at parkour *Can run up walls and climb trees Powers and Abilities *Elastic Tongue *Slowing down time *Powerful headbutts *Spitting out gas that turns victims into zombies *Running up walls *Immunity to viruses, diseases and zombification *Can breathe in space and underwater *Invisibility *Paralysis Inducement *Can shoot fireballs *Low-High Regen (can regenerate at least half of her body) Gear and Weaponry *MiniFun: A paintball-shooting minigun *Antiquer: Tosses exploding bags of flour *Heartbreaker: A crossbow whose arrows instantly evaporate anything it hits *Gumshot: A shotgun that fires gumballs *Mind Controller: Can undo zombification and make others fight for Pilgor *Jetpack *ExcaliGoat: A sword that creates massive energy blasts *Wheel of Time: Freezes time *Armour *Exploding Play Cards *Fishing Hook *Power Pitcher: A tennis ball cannon on Pilgor's back Mutators *Unlimited Inventory: Can even contain a T-Rex *Double Jump *Italian Dinosaur Goat: Can eat enemies and turn them into exploding watermelons *Blue Streak: Can perform Sonic's Spin Dash *Devil Goat: Receives Telekinesis powers and can create a ball of energy that sucks in everything, then launches them away *Angel Goat: In this form, Pilgor can safely descend downwards at a slow speed *Pirated Goat: Can replicate anything she licks *Professor Goat: Can create black holes *Tether Goat: Can tether certain things together *Father Goat: Can use the Force to attract things *Good Goat: Repels objects *Alien Queen Goat: Shoots eggs that create shockwaves and turn into Facehugger Aliens *Goatborn: Screams so hard, soundwaves are created that blow everything away *Burger Goat: Shoots burgers... really. *Tornado Goat: Creates large tornadoes *Builder Goat: Allows Pilgor to place and destroy blocks... basically Minecraft. *Rocket Skate Goat: Equips Pilgor with rocket skates *Uncle Goat: Has a grappling hook *I Am Toaster: Turns anything licked into toast. *Flappy Goat: Able to fly *Hitchiker Goat: Can summon whales out of the air *Queen Goat: Can summon goat servants out of the air. *Zeus: Shoots out orbs and waves of electricity. *Anti-Gravity Goat: Can reduce and remove gravity *Babushka: Creates copies of herself *Oil Spill: Creates slippery puddles of goo. *Dynamite Goat: Summons a dynamite *Magical Headbutt: Turns everything headbutted into something random *Fireman Goat: Expels streams of water *Spitting Goat: Spits balls *Voodo Goat: Tosses projectiles that shrink the heads of their victims Radar Dish *A powerful laser cannon *Potent enough to destroy the entire Earth Vehicles Spaceship *Flies at tremendous speeds *Armed with laser cannons Hoverbike *A flying vehicle *Faster than Pilgor on foot Others *Skateboards *Bicycles *Unicycles Feats *Survives virtually everything, like giant Michael Bay explosions, falls from dozens of kilometers high, getting invested and being thrown into a harvester with literally no damage or scratches **Despite this, she can somehow still be defeated by zombies *Blew up the Earth once *Saves the world time and time again *Went into space *Flew thousands of meters into the air *Saved Goatwind from the sheep *Survived and ended the Zombie Apocalypse *Survived an encounter with the Slender Goat *Survives getting rammed and dragged over the ground by full speed cars and trucks *Casually climbs large objects and walks over them *Barged into various facilities *Collected dozens of trophies across Goatasia *Has one of the craziest and largest arsenals of any character in gaming *Casually one-shots a grown Tyrannosaurus rex *Beat the living shit outta the TMNT Weaknesses *Despite immense durability, can still be knocked down by zombies pretty easily *Sometimes requires food to stay alive *Some mutators can have a negative effect on Pilgor herself *Jetpack is virtually uncontrollable *Can't swim. *Mutators can overlap/conflict each other *Limited ammo supply for guns *Doesn't fight defensively *Tall Goat and Old Goat turn Pilgor into a giant target Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Female Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Animal Combatants Category:Sandbox combatants